Completamente Unilateral
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Una visita al modista reflejará, ante nosotros, los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Las ciegas perspectivas de Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers se mostraran levemente en este corto relato.


Era pleno invierno en Inglaterra, el frío era asquerosamente infernal. La gente pasó de usar las ligeras ropas de otoño a los abrigados y pesados abrigos. Estaba lloviendo, para variar. Observó cómo las personas caminaban con un paraguas en la mano. Frunció el ceño, era difícil apreciar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del carruaje. Este se encontraba manchado por la cantidad de gotas que habían caído.

Se giró para observar a su esposa, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó al verla con el ligero enfado en su rostro.

-te dije que alistaras tu ropa para el invierno con anticipación -dijo la mujer de cabello rubio. Su esposo pudo apreciar que ella se encontraba levemente enojada por el tono de su voz- si lo hubieras hecho no tendríamos que estar afuera con este aluvión.

-no tienes por que ser tan exagerada, linda- dijo desviando su mirada nuevamente a la ventanilla- no está lloviendo tan fuerte.

-¿a no? debes estar ciego-dijo la dama- el cielo se está cayendo de tanto que llueve.

-te debo recordar querida que tú gozabas de las lluvias cuando eras niña. ¿por que ahora es diferente?

-al contrario querido, me siguen encantando las lluvias- contestó la rubia- pero siempre y cuando estoy dentro de nuestra casa.

El hombre rodó los ojos. Su mujer no había cómo darle el gusto. Es por esa razón que ambos siguieron el trayecto callados hasta que el chófer les informó que ya habían llegado a su destino. Entregándole el dinero correspondiente al hombre, Stark salió primero del carruaje para ayudar a Virginia a bajar del carruaje. La mujer se cubrió rápidamente dentro del paraguas y se apegó al brazo que su esposo le ofreció.

. . .

Concentrado, se encontraba utilizando la maquina de coser. El pedido que le había encargado la Natasha le había tomado muchísimo tiempo. Necesitaba el máximo silencio posible para que costura quedará intacta. La esposa de su mejor amigo era realmente exigente, había hecho un pedido de tres vestidos y lo quería máximo para tres días. Suspiró al recordar la expresión que puso esta cuando él se quejó.

Entonces, para su mala suerte, la campanilla de su almacén sonó desconcentrandolo por completo. Suspiró cansado. Se levantó y con algo de pereza se dirigió hacia la recepción. Ante sus ojos, el matrimonio Stark los esperaba con ligeras gotas en sus ropas. Esbozó una sonrisa por mera cortesía y saludó:

-buenas tardes Señor y Señora Stark.

-buenos tardes Señor Rogers- saludó elegantemente Virginia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-lo mismo digo, Señor Rogers.

-díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el rubio cortésmente.

-bueno, mi esposo siempre acostumbra a hacer las cosas a ultima hora. Y como puede ver, esta vez no fue la excepción- dijo al mujer dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado- viene a hacerse unos trajes para la lluvia.

-no tienes por que exagerar tanto querida mía, después de todo, el que pasa frío soy yo y no tú-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa.

-eso es por que yo hago las cosas precavidamente, no como tú-dijo la mujer defendiéndose.

-muy bien -dijo Rogers entendiendo el nuevo encargo que le asignaban los Stark- señor Stark, si quiere puede pasar al vestidor para hacerle algunas medidas. Usted, señora Stark ¿le puedo dar una taza de té mientras espera todo el trámite?

-no tiene porque hacerlo señor Rogers- dijo la mujer excusándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- no me quedaré aquí mientras espero a mi esposo, mientras iba caminando logré divisar a unas cuantas amigas en la tienda de la esquina. Así que aprovechare de saludarlas para no aburrirme en este lugar.

\- ¿te informaras acerca de los nuevos chismes?-preguntó el Stark en tono burlesco.

-no seas grosero querido, por supuesto que no- respondió la mujer con una pequeña ofensa- no soy igual que las mujeres chismosas de por aquí.

Ambos hombres observaron como la mujer se dirigió hacia la salida del almacén, luego se volteo y se despidió:

-nos vemos en unos cuantos minutos, señores

-nos vemos señora Stark- se despidió Steve Rogers educadamente.

-puedes demorar lo que tú quieras querida- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su esposa y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda- yo no me moveré a ninguna parte.

-no puedo decir lo mismo querido. Por favor, no demores tanto ¿si?- suplicó la mujer luego de abrir el paraguas y salir por completo de la tienda.

Ambos hombres quedaron solos. El sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que escuchaba en la tienda. Anthony Stark miró a su modista y este le dijo:

\- puede pasar al vestidor para tomarle las medidas.

Stark entró por donde el hombre le señaló. Era un pequeño cuarto de madera cuyas las paredes estaban cubiertas por espejos. En cuanto los dos hombres entraron, Steve a miró Anthony de pies a cabeza y le dijo:

-voy a esperarlo afuera, en cuanto este desvestido me avisa.

-no tiene porque irse Señor Rogers- dijo Stark quitándose el pesado abrigo que traía puesto- No es como si fuera la primera vez que haya visto el cuerpo de un varón y mucho menos mi cuerpo.

Steve se sonrojó ante el comentario del hombre, y se giró para evitar ver como Anthony se desvestía. El castaño, quien sonrió por el comportamiento apenado del rubio, prosiguió a quitarse la ropa. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que el hombre de sociedad desvistiera completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo listo, llamó al modista.

-Señor Rogers, ya estoy dispuesto- dijo el hombre.

El rubio se giró y lo primero que vio fue el torso desnudo de su cliente. Su piel levemente morena, en comparación a la suya, lucia tersa y completamente desnuda. Incluso pudo darse cuenta del característico lunar que se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo, uno del cual sabía su ubicación de memoria.

Steve sacó la cinta métrica de su bolsillo y se acercó al cuerpo del empresario, el cual se encontraba listo para que le hicieran las medidas. Anthony reprimió un jadeo al sentir las tibias y ásperas manos del rubio tocar sus hombros desnudos. Su tacto era tan delicado y sutil, era como si una pluma lo estuviera tocando. Lo mejor de todo es que podía ver el rostro de su modista a través del espejo que se encontraba frente su suyo. Veía a Steve, quien se encontraba concentrado tomando las medidas de su espalda. Sonrió al percatarse del leve sonrojo que adornaron sus blancas mejillas.

El castaño se mordió los labios y dijo:

-es demasiado lento Steve- dijo Tony haciendo que el rubio concentrara su vista en sus ojos a través del espejo- las medidas pueden esperar ¿no cree?

Steve lo miró dudoso, pero sin poder evitarlo mas comenzó a besar el cuello desnudo de Anthony, quien comenzó a suspirar al sentir los labios calientes del modista. El hombre más bajo se giró para quedar frente al hombre más alto. Y sin permiso alguno tomó el rostro del contrario y deleitó sus ojos con los hermosos zafiros de Steve. Entonces, sin más posó sus finos labios con los del rubio, quien correspondió atentamente.

Los fuertes brazos de Steve se posaron en la cintura desnuda del empresario y lo apegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso e íntimo. Sus labios lo besaron con ansias y pasión. Anthony lo notó y se alegró internamente, el rubio se mostraba muy ansioso.

Las manos traviesas del castaño tomaron el cinturón de cuero que el modista traía puesto y lo quitó dejando expuesto el botón que abrochaba el pantalón negro que Steve traía puesto. Como si fuera un maestro en la materia, Tony desabrochó rápidamente el botón, y sin más metió su mano apretando el miembro del rubio, haciendo que este jadeara gravemente.

-tiene las manos muy heladas, Anthony- dijo Steve con los ojos cerrados.

-pues ayúdeme a calentarlas- dijo subiendo sus manos hacia el pecho de este.

Desabrochó lentamente el chaleco café de su modista y cuando lo retiró por completo, se topó con la molesta camisa blanca. Impaciente, abrió la camisa con rudeza dejando que todos botones salieran disparados por doquier. Steve frunció el ceño ante tal acción y Tony lo notó.

Sonrió con coquetería y le dijo:

-no tiene porque poner esa cara Steve. Usted podrá arreglarlo. ¿no es un experto en eso?

El rubio se abrazó al cuerpo del castaño y lo besó fervientemente. Stark lo abrazó por la cintura y acarició levemente su espalda.

Anthony suspiró sintiéndose en las nubes, el hecho de sentir el pecho de Steve contra el suyo le encantaba, podía sentir el calor del rubio esparciéndose a lo largo de su piel. Su acelerada respiración contra la suya. Y por sobre todo, le encantaba la sensación de poder sentir el latido del corazón del modista. Estaba descontrolada y constante. Su corazón estaba igual, prácticamente los dos latían al unísono.

Steve caminó junto al cuerpo de Stark hasta que la espalda del segundo tocó el espejo. Un escalofrío subió por la espina dorsal del castaño, debido al frío contacto del espejo. Los labios traviesos de Steve besaron el cuello de Anthony, quien sentía un leve cosquilleo en esa delicada zona. Sintió, como los labios del rubios fueron descendiendo por su pecho. Luego hasta su ombligo y estómago. Por dios, pensó para sí mismo. ¿por que Steve tenía que besar tan bien? De pronto, como si nada, el rubio le quitó completamente los pantalones y los dejo a un lado de la habitación. El empresario sintió como el modista le quitó su ropa interior, dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se sonrojó levemente al ver que Steve veía su miembro erecto con lujuria, y entonces las manos de este lo aprisionaron. Stark se retorció ante el contacto en su parte más íntima. Sin embargo, su tortura no terminó ahí, el rubio se agachó y abrazó el pene del castaño con su lengua, lo cual hizo que el segundo se sostuviera de la pared. Eran una sensación exquisita. Los dedos juguetones comenzaron a acariciar sus testículos de la manera más deliciosa que había sentido en su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre le hiciera sentir de esta manera? Ninguna mujer lo había logrado, y eso que él tenía experiencia en el tema. Ni siquiera su esposa Virginia lo había llevado a este nivel de placer. Anthony comenzó a dar sonoros gemidos gracias al excelente labor que desempeñaba el modista, quien chupaba y lamía a su antojo el pobre y necesitado pene.

-se lo está tomando con mucha calma Steve- dijo Anthony desde arriba- no quiero sutilezas, quiero mas acción.

Steve sonrió pícaramente sintiendo como el castaño retiraba levemente el pantalón del rubio junto a su ropa interior dejando expuesto el largo y grueso pene. Lo comenzó acariciar de arriba a abajo haciendo que Rogers suspirara por las atenciones otorgadas por Stark.

Haciéndole caso a la petición de su cliente, Steve lo tomó de la cintura y lo elevó de tal manera que el otro pudiera cruzar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Luego dirigió sus dedos hacia el ano del castaño y con cuidado comenzó a masajear su apretada entrada. Anthony, quien comenzó a gemir excitadamente ante el masaje de los dedos de Steve, rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre, y prosiguió a besar su barbilla, sus pómulos, sus párpados, y su espaciosa frente. Prácticamente estaba marcando toda su cara.

Por otro lado, Steve se regocijaba con los gemidos roncos de Stark, quien había aumentado su volumen en cuanto sus dedos se apoderaron de su cavidad. El rubio elevó un poco más al castaño y apegándose a un mas a la pared, comenzó a besar y acariciar las tetillas del empresario, quien solo podía agarrar fuertemente de su cabellera rubia.

Luego de que preparó muy bien el ano de Stark, Rogers dirigió su erecto miembro hacia la rojiza entrada de su cliente y con cuidado comenzó a entrar en él. Era una sensación exquisita, las paredes calientes y estrechas del ano del señor Stark lo estaban apretando calurosamente. Ya ansiaba moverse dentro de él. Sin embargo, el castaño no se la estaba dejando facil.

-tiene que relajarse señor Stark-dijo Steve susurrándole en la oreja, Tony pudo sentir como todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban ante tibio roce del aliento del rubio contra su oreja.

Tony trató de respirar profundamente pero le era imposible estar calmado si Steve le hacía explotar de tanto placer. Rogers comenzó a penetrar lentamente el interior del empresario, dando uno que otro jadeo ronco. En eso, el castaño elevó la vista observando su propio reflejo en el espejo y la vista el encantó. Amó como la ancha y escultural espalda del modista de arqueaba para darle estocadas aún más profundas. Por otro lado, pudo deleitarse con las redondas nalgas del rubio, las cuales se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones. Era una vista de los mas excitante.

El sonido de la lluvia, rápidamente fue opacado con los jadeos y gemidos de ambos. Los espejos se empañaron gracias al calor de los hombres. Steve sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría, pero no quería hacerlo, quería que este tiempo fuera eterno, que no se acabara nunca. Quería estar con él y con nadie más.

-Señor Stark- dijo Steve mientras jadeaba.

-no me llame así- dijo Anthony mirándolo a los ojos. Steve se deleito con las largas pestañas del varón- llámeme por mi nombre, Steve.

Steve acercó su boca hacia las mejillas del castaño y comenzó a besarlas hasta que llegó a su oreja. Entonces de manera dulce y lenta le dijo:

-Anthony.

El nombrado sintió que todo su cuerpo se derritió ante ese llamado. ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre lo estremeciera con solo decir su nombre?

Steve miró a Stark con unos ojos cargados de pasión. Por dios, ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo en él le encantaba. Ojala pudiera tener su cuerpo aprisionado contra el suyo. Tenerlo de esta manera por siempre. Marcándolo como si fuera completamente suyo.

Rogers, se mordió los labios reprimiendo las palabras de amor que querían aflorar por su boca. No, no quería exponerse. Sus sentimientos eran incorrectos y enfermos.

Ante lo dicho, el empresario no aguantó mas y se vino en el estómago del rubio, soltando un sonoro gemido. Se afirmó al cuerpo del rubio haciendo que la separación entre ambos fuera la más mínima. Steve sintió el peso muerto del empresario, sabiendo que el hombre ya había llegado a su límite. Dentro de unos pocos segundo el estaría en las mismas, así que se esforzó en darle las últimas embestidas al castaño y sin más se vino en su interior. Apoyó completamente el peso de ambos en el empañado espejo y sus cuerpos se deslizaron sobre este. Stark sintió como su trasero tocó el suelo alfombrado de color rojo, así que suavemente empujo a Steve de modo que quedara acostado boca arriba. Luego apoyó su cabeza en el ancho y sudoroso pecho. Escuchando y dejándose llevar por el ritmo acelerado del corazón de este, el cual comenzó a calmarse a medida que pasó el tiempo. Rogers, abrazó el cuerpo de Tony cubriéndose del frío que poco a poco comenzaba a invadir en la habitación, una de sus manos llegó hasta la cima de su cabeza y acarició suavemente los rizados cabellos de color castaño oscuro.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos hombres se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse cada uno por su cuenta. Steve miraba de reojo como Stark se abotonaba la camisa y la metia por debajo del pantalón. Suspiró con añoranza y se retiró del lugar para buscar una nueva camisa. Anthony volteo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Luego prosiguió a hacer su trabajo.

Para cuando Steve volvió, su cliente ya se hallaba perfecta y completamente vestido. Entonces prosiguió a vestirse.

-esto- dijo Steve dejando la mitad de la camisa sin abotonar. La voz de su modista llamó por completo su atención. Sintió el tono cargado de culpa. Anthony se giró para mirarlo- lo que estamos haciendo, no es correcto.

-ya está hecho- dijo el castaño secamente.

-¿por qué se lo toma tan a la ligera señor Stark? -preguntó el rubio preocupado. Comenzó a pasearse dentro del pequeño cuarto como un león enjaulado- ¿acaso no se da cuenta que esto es incorrecto? ¿que lo que hacemos es enfermo? Lo que hacemos es una abominación.

-oiga- dijo Anthony deteniendo por completo el movimiento del rubio- tranquilícese. Tal vez, si tenga razón. Lo que estamos haciendo no tiene nombre, es inmoral, pero solo lo sabemos nosotros dos. Mientras nadie lo sepa, todo estará bien Rogers.

-pero…

-nada de peros, lo hecho ya hecho está- lo regañó Stark tomando la solapa de la camisa que traía puesta y lo tironeó hacia él- además, no puede negar que le encantó.

-por favor no sea inconsecuente-dijo Steve tomando las muñecas del empresario, quien quedó atónito ante el brusco cambio de actitud del modista- ¿es que acaso no piensa en su esposa, en la señora Virginia? ¿acaso no la quiere? Por dios, su esposa lo quiere, ¿como no puede sentir un mínimo de culpa cada vez que hacemos esto?

-no se confunda Señor Rogers- dijo Stark mirándolo a los ojos- yo quiero a mi esposa. Y ella me quiere a mi, pero querer no nos basta. Ella ama a otra persona, y por esa razón no me puede dar lo que yo quiero.

Steve se le quedó mirando con lastima. Cuando había llegado a Londres su mejor amigo James le informó todo acerca de los Stark, él y la señora Virginia se conocían desde niños, y desde ese entonces sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar un matrimonio arreglado. Las malas lenguas, contaban que Anthony era un mujeriego, toda la vida lo fue, y por supuesto Virginia lo sabía. Él podría quererla demasiado, era su mejor amiga después de todo, pero cosas como el sexo alocado y pasión desenfrenada eran cosas que ella no podía darle. No era parte de su personalidad aristocrática. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba en absoluto que su esposo pasara de en cama en cama, ya que, tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Cosas como un amor incondicional hacia el mejor amigo de su esposo. James Rhodes. Nadie lo sabía, pero Stark se dio cuenta con las miradas llenas de cariño y bondad hacia el profesor. Y lo supo interpretar sin que la dama de la alta sociedad se lo tuviera que decir.

Era prácticamente como un acuerdo entre los dos, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y ella también. El podría acostarse con cualquier mujer que se le antojara, con el fin de llenar ese vacío que la Señora Virginia no podía darle. Mientras que esta, podría mirar, conversar y amar en secreto a Rhodes.

Miró a Anthony frustrado, quien se quedó agarrando duramente la tela de su camisa. Cuánto le dolía ver a Stark de esa manera, sufriendo por no poder conseguir el amor de su esposa. Sin embargo, también le dolía el saber que el corazón del empresario le pertenecía únicamente a ella. Anthony no tenía espacio para nadie más, ni siquiera para él. Soñaba con que algún día Stark lo amara de la misma manera que lo amaba él. Un sentimiento prohibido y completamente desinteresado. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasaría. Era por esa razón que callaba y guardaba bajo llave en lugar más escondido de su corazón, sus sentimientos por el empresario. Después de todo, era un amor completamente unilateral.

Era una situación realmente triste, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer?, pensaba él. Solamente se conformaba con el sexo que Stark le brindaba. Después de todo, eso era mejor que nada, prefería mil veces tenerlo entre sus brazos a que no hacerlo. Al menos podría fantasear que mientras lo hacían, Anthony lo acariciaba, lo besaba y lo consentía pensando en él y no en la Señora Virginia. Se estaba haciendo daño pensando en una ilusión tan fantasiosa. Sin embargo, se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pero al menos no le estaba haciendo ningún daño a nadie.

Salió completamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que las manos de Anthony estaban anudando su corbata. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el empresario le había abotonado toda la camisa.

-será mejor que se abrigue- dijo Stark dándole la espalda y tocándose la nuca- no es bueno que después pesque un resfriado.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la conciencia se lo estuviera comiendo por dentro. Lo que estaban haciendo era una atrocidad, una herejía, algo completamente descabellado, insano y anormal. ¿Quién podría entenderlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría este tipo de relación tan repulsiva y sucia.

-hey-dijo Stark atrayendo su atención. Steve lo miró a los ojos. Por dios, pensó. Sus ojos cafés le eran tan hermosos- no se martirice ¿si?

Anthony tomó el rostro del Rogers, y suavemente lo atrajo hacia su rostro para darle un lento beso.

. . .

-cariño por fin regrese- dijo la señora Stark ingresando nuevamente por la tienda.

Se encontró a ambos hombres sentados conversando amenamente mientras tomaban una taza de té. La mujer enarcó una ceja al ver cuán relajados se encontraban ellos mientras ella se concentró en conversar con sus amigas.

-querida que bueno que regresaste- dijo su esposo tomando un trago a su taza- pensé que demorarías más.

-lamento no haber cumplido tus expectativas querido- dijo la mujer acercándose al par- pero no sabes la cantidad de frío que hace afuera, ya tengo toda la cara entumecida.

-¿le puedo ofrecer una taza de té?- preguntó Steve cordialmente.

-muchas gracias por su gentileza, pero prefiero irme a casa- dijo la mujer a Stark quien todavía no terminaba de tomar su taza- ¿querido? ¿estás listo?

-por supuesto querida- dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla de madera y comenzando a arreglar sus ropas- Señor Rogers, fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted- extendió su mano para despedirse del rubio, quien no demoró nada en estrecharla- en cuanto termine, me llama y yo pasare por aquí a buscarla.

-así será señor Stark- dijo el modista asintiendo con la cabeza- hasta luego Señora Stark.

-hasta luego Señor Rogers- se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Observó como la sofisticada mujer rubia tomó el brazo del señor Stark y ambos se retiraron de la tienda. En cuanto los perdió con la mirada, se sentó y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora se encontraba solo. Solo con el sonido de la lluvia.

Sin embargo, su soledad no estuvo mucho tiempo con él. No pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos y dos nuevos clientes entraron nuevamente hacia la tienda. Steve podría jurar que el dolor de cabeza volvió en cuanto vio a la mujer de su mejor amigo con el rostro fruncido.

-Steve-dijo James en cuanto piso la tienda- es bueno verte en pie en plena lluvia. Yo ya le decía Natasha que no tendrías abierto.

-Hola James- dijo Steve estrechando a su amigo con un abrazo- y por lo que veo no se equivocó en lo absoluto. Buenas tardes Natasha.

-buenas tardes Steve- dijo la mujer seriamente- vengo a buscar el encargo que te pedí.

-enseguida te lo traigo- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su taller.

El señor y la señora Barnes esperaron en vestíbulo mientras el rubio traía el pedido. Unos cuantos segundos mas tardes, el hombre regresó con una caja cafe, la cual tenia guardado todos los hermosos vestidos que había encargado Natasha.

-aquí están-dijo el hombre extendiendo la caja- si quieres puedes revisarlos

-no es necesario, confió en ti- dijo la mujer tomando la caja y se la entregó a su esposo- cariño ¿podrías llevarla tú?

La mujer observó con una sonrisa como su esposo tomó la caja entre sus fuertes brazos. Entonces la pelirroja se dirigió nuevamente al rubio y le dijo:

-me gustaría encargar otro pedido.

-¿otro mas? -preguntó Steve con cansancio.

-a este paso dejarás a Steve sin tela y a nosotros en bancarrota, querida mía- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-solo serán unas pequeñas cosas, mi cielo- dijo la mujer mirándolo con dulzura- hablando de cosas pequeñas, tengo que hablar una cosa poca con Steve. ¿Nos dejarías a solas?

-¿tan íntimo es para que tengas que hablar solo con Steve y no conmigo?-preguntó James fingiendo un falso enojo.

-oh no, por supuesto que no- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. Quería hablarle acerca de una sorpresa que te tengo para nuestra noche de aniversario. Pero como quieres estropear la sorpresa…

-entiendo, entiendo- dijo el hombre alejándose hacia la puerta- si me lo pones así, mejor te espero en el auto.

La mujer sonrió al ver como su esposo se retiró de la tienda dejándolos completamente solos. Steve miró a Natasha, sin entender mucho a que se refería con la sorpresa que le tenía a James. Los ojos verdes de la señora Barnes se le quedaron mirando fijamente. De pronto se sintió levemente perturbado por la mujer, entonces, para aligerar el ambiente, preguntó:

-¿acerca de qué sorpresa estas hablando?

-por dios Steve- dijo la mujer regañándolo- pensé que eras más atento que mi marido. No tengo una sorpresa para él. Era solo una mera excusa para que nos dejara a solas. Necesitamos hablar.

-¿hablar? ¿hablar sobre qué?-preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-sobre el empresario Stark- dijo Natasha con los brazos cruzados.

-¿el Señor Stark?-preguntó sintiéndose alarmado con aquella respuesta tan repentina- ¿que ocurre con el señor Stark?

-¿no hay algo de lo cual me quieras contar?

-no entiendo al punto que quieres llegar Natasha.

\- por favor, Steve. Mi esposo James podrá ser un ciego- dijo la pelirroja de manera seria- pero yo no lo soy. Me he dado cuenta de que algo sucede entre ustedes dos.

-estas imaginando cosas- dijo Steve de manera esquiva.

-no te hagas el desentendido conmigo Steve- dijo la mujer siguiéndolo con la mirada- No puedes ocultar que tu cuerpo entero está impregnado con su perfume.

Maldicion, pensó. Rogers se la quedó mirando horrorizado. Y maldijo internamente al notar la perspicacia de la esposa de mejor amigo. La quería, le tenía estima, pero siempre le hacía tener dolor de cabeza.

-puedes confiar en mi Steve- dijo tomándole la mano y acariciándola suavemente- yo no soy nadie para juzgarte.

Los ojos azules del rubio se vieron preocupados ante ella. Natasha le estaba hablando de una manera tan maternal y empática. Respiró hondamente, no creyendo lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-lo amo- dijo Steve mirándola a los ojos- amo con mi alma a Anthony Stark.

Natasha no se inmutó, lo que hizo que Steve la mirara extrañado. Entonces preguntó:

-¿por qué no te veo sorprendida? ¿por qué no me ves con asco?

-no digas eso- dijo la pelirroja enojada- te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso Steve. No por amar una persona de tu mismo sexo te hace asqueroso. Yo nunca podría verte de esa manera. Y no lo digo porque seas el amigo de la infancia de mi esposo. Steve, yo también soy tu amiga. Y nunca te discriminare por lo que eres. No me importa si te gustan todos los hombre o…

-no- dijo el hombre interrumpiendola- no te confundas, a mi me gustan las mujeres, mi inclinación siempre sera por ellas, pero Anthony es diferente. Lo que me hace sentir él es más de lo que me haya hecho cualquier mujer. Yo siento, que mi corazón late únicamente por él.

\- ¿no tienes miedo?- preguntó Natasha con los ojos cristalinos- ¿No te da miedo lo que vaya a pasar cuando se enteren?

-estoy aterrado- dijo Steve mirando hacia el suelo, luego se sentó en su escritorio- pero no hay manera de que sepan.

-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó la mujer sentándose con él

\- esta relación no va para ningún lado. Solo esta ahí, para complacernos solamente.

-¿Stark no te ama?

-no- dijo rotundamente el rubio- Stark ama únicamente a su esposa. Yo solo estoy para complacer sus necesidades.

-pero ¿cómo puedes vivir de esta forma?

-porque lo amo- dijo Steve con las manos tiritonas- lo amo y prefiero mil veces a que esté a mi lado de esta manera, en vez de que se aleje.

-¿Stark sabe que lo amas?

-por supuesto que no. ¿que ganaría con eso? ¿que se burle de mí en mi propia cara? -preguntó Steve con un poco de pena- Es extraño sabes, siempre esperé enamorarme de una mujer, formar una familia y ser feliz y pleno. Sin embargo, me enamoré de un hombre al cual no puedo alcanzar. Un hombre al cual mis sentimientos nunca le llegaran.

Natasha lo observó cabizbajo en el escritorio. Sin saber de qué manera poder consolarlo. Lo peor del mundo era un amor no correspondido. Un amor completamente Unilateral.

. . .

Ayudó a su esposa a ascender al carruaje. La vio pensativa y no hablaba, lo cual era realmente extraño en ella.

-¿ocurre algo querida?-preguntó Anthony quitándose el sombrero de copa que traía puesto.

-estaba pensando en nuestro modista- dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos- ¿cuántos años tiene el señor Rogers?

-creo que tiene treinta y dos ¿a qué viene la pregunta?- la miró curioso.

-es mayor que nosotros- dijo la mujer pensativa- es extraño que no esté casado ¿no lo crees querido? Y lo extraño es que es un hombre apuesto, y de muy bonitos ojos.

-a lo mejor le gusta estar solo- respondió Stark.

-o tal vez no ha conocido a la persona correcta- dijo la rubia de pronto. El castaño pudo notar como los ojos de la mujer brillaron con entusiasmo.

-¿qué es lo que estás tramando querida?

-podríamos buscarle pareja- dijo de pronto, descolocando completamente a su esposo- tengo muchas amigas bonitas y jóvenes que están buscando pareja. Tal vez, el señor Rogers no sea un hombre de grandes lujos, pero tiene un negocio después de todo, eso lo puede hacer sustentable para alguna de mis amigas.

-por favor querida, ¿no me digas que te las vas a dar de casamentera?

-¿y por qué no? ¿qué es lo que podría salir mal?- dijo de manera entusiasta- es triste que un hombre llegue a viejo estando completamente solo. Debemos aprovechar el que todavía sea joven y bien parecido. Estoy segura que a mis amigas le encantaran.

-no hablemos más del asunto- dijo el castaño enfadado- es completamente ridículo Virginia. ¿emparejar a mi modista con una de tus amigas? por favor, Steve no merece estar con ninguna de esas mujeres copuchentas, que de lo único que sirven es para contarle los chismes a las vecinas.

-¿pero a ti qué te pasa?- dijo Virginia indignada- ¿por qué reaccionas de esa manera? No es como si fuera hacer esto de aquí a la mañana, para estas cosas se requiere tiempo. Además, mis amigas no son como tú piensas.

-no lo harás y punto. No se habla más del tema.

Anthony avisó al chofer para que este se detuviera, y en cuanto lo hizo, salió rápidamente del carruaje dejando sola a su mujer y con las palabras en la boca. Caminó regañando el estúpido plan que se le había ocurrido a Virginia, ¿como era posible que estuviera dispuesta a casar a Steve con esa gentuza? Steve era mejor que ellos, podra ser pobre pero tenía un corazón que valía oro. No, definitivamente no iba a dejar que su esposa cumpliera ese estúpido capricho.

Anthony se recostó en una de las húmedas paredes, dejándose empapar por la fría lluvia. Trató de controlar su respiración y calmarse. Por dios, se sintió tan desesperado al pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de que Steve se casará. O peor aún, que este se enamorara de alguien que no fuera él. De hecho una parte de su corazón pareció quebrarse ante la idea. ¿y cómo no estarlo? ¿cómo no temer por el hecho de que la persona que amas se case algún día?

Sí, porque Anthony Stark estaba locamente enamorado de su modista. Y tenía todas las de perder. Tal como había dicho su esposa, Steve era un hombre guapo. Podría tener a cualquier mujer ante sus pies, incluyéndolo a él. Y el hecho de que cualquier mujer podría llegar y enamorarlo lo aterrorizaba enormemente. Después de todo, ¿que podría ver en él un hombre como Steve? Él fue quien lo trajo a este mundo de perversión, manchando completamente su alma y su mente católica. A él poco le importaba, era ateo después de todo. Sin embargo, Steve era alguien que temía completamente del que dirán y de que lo apuntaran con el dedo. Lejos de protegerlo y cuidarlo, lo expuso a que fuera criticado y juzgado. ¿quién podría amar a alguien que lo sometiera a este tipo de cosas?

Rogers nunca lo tomaría en cuenta y ese sería su condena. Un amor completamente unilateral por su modista.

. . .

Hola a todos. Hice este oneshot como una pequeña introducción a un fic que tengo en mente. Lo estoy pensando para muy pero muy futuro, ya que, tengo algunos planes en mente.

Siempre quise escribir una temática de dos personas que tiene una relación de amistad con ventaja, pero que en el fondo, ambos están completamente enamorados del uno y del otro, pero por miedo al qué otro lo juzgue o a perder la simple amistad, callan sus sentimientos. Ojala se haya entendido mis ideas a través de este oneshot y que les gustado. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.


End file.
